


Blue Eyes

by plainboxes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainboxes/pseuds/plainboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this customer and he's really good looking, and Alec thinks he's devastatingly hot. Nice eyes, too. Nice smile. Nice everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Alec is a human instead of a Shadowhunter. Jace isn't Alec's brother either, they're just best friends. :)

“Dude.”

“What?”

“Stop hiding behind that counter, it’s embarrassing. Second-hand embarrassment. You know how it feels like? Watching you?”

Alec shrugged.

“It feels like… I can’t even explain. You might be a girl in a guy’s body or something. Just get up, okay? We have customers here. We don’t have all day to wait on his Majesty Alexander Lightwood to get over his schoolgirl crush on a random customer.”

“He’s not random. He comes quite often.”

“’Comes’? How would you know that? I didn’t know you have a sex life. Have you ever had one, even?”

“Shut up, Jace.”

Jace rolled his eyes dramatically. “Get your ass moving, quick. I’m serious. Clary and Izzy are busy and there are even more people streaming in now. Your favourite customer is,” he paused, staring into Alec’s eyes intently probably just to watch him squirm, “waiting. For you.”

Alec promptly got up and slapped his hand against the counter as he sighed heavily. “I said shut up, Jace.”

Alec still made his way to the table at the corner. The one where the sparkly and unbelievably handsome customer was sitting. He liked to sit in the dark corner in the café where people didn’t really walk along unless they were serving him.

The first time Alec had seen this customer was around a month ago. He’d drawn quite a bit of attention, with his flashy attire. He liked to wear bright, striking colours and liked to do his hair up with a lot of gel so it looked spiky. Alec wasn’t quite sure it was healthy for his hair, but whatever. It wasn’t his business.

The guy was cute. Very. And handsome as well. And Alec liked his makeup. They brought out his eyes very nicely.

He’d expected Handsome Guy to choose someplace that was where people liked to pass by so he could flirt or basically socialize with random strangers (he looked the type, ok? Don’t judge him for judging people by their physical appearance). It was unexpected and sort of a welcome surprise when Handsome Guy chose the darkest and perhaps homiest corner.

He was really dreamy. Handsome/Dreamy Guy tended to stay for hours doing nothing, most of the time. Normally, he’d just ask any waiter around for a cup or two of espresso, and simply stare out of the window as he savoured his beverage slowly.

Alec brought Handsome Guy his drink, most of the time. Clary, Izzy and Jace liked to joke around in the kitchen and be their lazy selves when the shop was pretty empty, and being the only responsible one, Alec would be doing the work.

It was nice to bring the Handsome Guy his espresso. He liked greeting Handsome Guy, because that meant seeing his beautiful smile and hearing him say, “Hey,” and “Thanks”. He liked Handsome Guy’s voice.

It was a bad idea to tell Izzy that he thought Handsome Guy was, well, handsome. She’d immediately rushed out of the kitchen to take a good look at the unknowing man as discreetly as she could (which wasn’t really discreet at all, because this was _Izzy_. Izzy didn't do discreet).

It took her a few minutes to make her decision, though it wasn’t like her judgment mattered too much. Alec didn’t stand a chance with such a good-looking guy at all, and he wasn’t planning to actually talk to that particular customer anytime soon anyway.

“He’s not the usual person I’d expect you to go for, but he’s not bad.” She winked at him with that annoying, knowing smirk on her face. “Go for it,” she whispered.

“No. Can we not have this conversation? At least not now?” Alec had demanded, desperately hoping she’d drop it. The customer might be a bit farther away, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hear the conversation.

Isabelle had merely shrugged and eyed the man a final time. “Suit yourself.”

As if that weren’t enough, Isabelle, his own _sister_ , had told Clary and Jace. Jace was his best friend that he’d had the biggest crush on until recently, seeing how Clary had appeared, but him knowing about Alec’s newest… crush… made him feel weird. And nervous.

Jace didn’t know he liked guys. Specifically, Jace. If he’d told Jace, he wasn’t quite sure what would become of their friendship. Would he get too weirded out? Well, what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. It’d be some secret he’d carry to his grave. A secret that Izzy knew, quite unfortunately.

He hoped she didn’t accidentally spill it someday.

Anyway, Handsome Guy… looked a bit different today. It was hot. Alec wasn’t ashamed to admit in his head. Because his thoughts were in his head and nobody knew. Unless there were people who could read his mind somewhere near him.

Didn’t seem like it, Alec decided as he scanned the area for raised eyebrows disapproving of his fixation on his customer.

This time, Handsome Guy had black-framed spectacles that made him look really good. He was reading through articles of some sort that had him very engrossed as he flipped page after page.

Handsome Guy made Alec self-conscious and nervous just walking towards him. He could almost hear the sniggers from the back as Jace laughed at his awkwardness. Damn him!

Carefully, he brought the man’s drink to his table and set it down as quietly and gently as he could. He didn’t want to disturb the man.

It didn’t surprise him when the man simply offered him a gentle smile his way and went back to his books. There was a stack beside him as he thumbed through the thick volume he was going through. It looked difficult and Alec sneaked a peek.

It looked like… Latin.

He quickly averted his eyes and whispered, “Enjoy,” before he retreated back to the counter.

There weren’t any other customers at the moment, and as creepy as he felt it was to watch someone, he couldn’t help it as his eyes seemed to gravitate towards the man.

 _Latin?_ He must be really smart. Another reason to like Handsome Guy, another reason why he _shouldn’t_ like the guy.

Good thing everyone else was at the back. He didn’t want to hear their noisy chatter as they teased him. Terrible people, really. He didn’t know why he stuck with them.

He sighed happily as Handsome Guy absently twirled a lock of his hair, frowning slightly while deep in thought.

He knew it was a bad idea to get a crush on a customer. A customer that came quite often, almost everyday of the week, but that didn’t mean he would come in forever. A customer that he’d only talked to, to ask what his order was, telling him thank you for the patronage, please come again.

It was embarrassing. To like a guy so much that he had secretly fantasized about talking to someone he didn’t even know the name of, holding hands and going on dates… It didn’t hurt to dream, though. He just wanted to get to know the man and hopefully…

Alec could feel his cheeks pulsating as he blushed at the thought. He shouldn’t hope for such an impossible thing. He was just the barista and the man was just the customer. That was their relationship. The only thing Alec would be able to do was serve him.

Seeing as Clary and Izzy knew about his crush, they tended to leave him the chance to bring him his order. He was sort of grateful for the chance they were giving him since that meant being able to be close to the man, but even still…

Alec didn’t like the fact that he would get flustered every time he got in front of the man, much less how he tried to return as quickly as he could right after serving the man. He would have liked to linger a bit longer, but he was always too panicked to even attempt conversation.

Alec was pathetic, wasn’t he? He got depressed just thinking about it.

* * *

 Alec was seldom sick, but when he was ill, it usually took a couple of days before he was well enough to leave the house again.

This time, it was a fever bad enough that he was bedridden for a few days, and Izzy had to stay at home to take care of him. Both their parents were constantly travelling overseas for their work, leaving their two children to fend for themselves, their main income from the café.

At least there was Clary and Jace covering for them. Izzy had been too stubborn, demanding that she care for him and didn’t listen to him even when he said he was fine. He didn’t get the fuss, half-hoping that she would leave and the other half of him wishing she would stay.

For the first day, he had been too delirious to even speak coherently, but he slowly got better. It took a lot of persuasion before Isabelle was coaxed into helping out at the shop, though she had threatened that if he needed anything, she would call her. Or else she would castrate him.

…. Alec didn’t know why his sister was so scary.

He had drifted off for most of the time, dizzy and tired and basically feeling terrible, only to wake up to the excited chatter of nobody else but Clary.

Granted, Clary wasn’t normally a very noisy person. He might be prejudiced against her, seeing how he had had a crush on her boyfriend when they had met, but at any rate, she was noisy. She was giving him a headache.

“Clary,” he had groaned out with as much strength as he could. “Could you be a bit more quiet? My head is pounding.”

He heard her laugh, a bit softer this time. “Sorry, Alec. I just got a bit carried away. I think you’d like to hear what happened today at the shop, though.”

Alec cracked open an eyelid. “What? Shop caught fire?”

“Something better than that,” he heard Jace pipe up. “Much, much better than that.”

“You caught on fire?”

“I’m too hot. Fire can’t burn me. You know that, don’t you?”

Alec didn’t bother reasoning with an egoistic bastard. “So what happened?”

Clary giggled.

That didn’t sound like a very good sign.

“So earlier today, your favourite customer came in. I served him, because you weren’t there.”

At the words “your favourite customer”, Alec couldn’t help but feel a bit more awake. “And?”

“He asked for his standard espresso and went back to his usual seat. I brought him his drink.”

“So?”

“I’ll try to quote what he said as best as he could, he-“

“What!” Alec couldn’t help feeling envious. Handsome Guy had spoken to Clary? He knew it, he had no chance with the man.

She winked at him. Annoying. First Jace, and now Handsome Guy? One wasn’t enough? “Get on with it.”

“I handed him his drink and he was surprised to see it was me. I’m quite sure he was expecting you, since you usually serve him. Now here’s the best part, Alec. He asked me, quote, where’s the one with blue eyes? The pretty one, unquote.”

Alec’s eyes widened. Who…?

Handsome Guy couldn’t be talking about him, could he?

“It’s obvious he’s talking about you, Alec. No one else who works in the café has blue eyes. He’s worried about you, Alec.” She smiled.

Worrying… Worrying was normal. If he didn’t see any one of his co-workers, he’d wonder what had happened to them too. It didn’t mean anything. Yup. “So? What did you tell him?”

“I told him you were sick. He sends his regards and hope you’ll get well soon, so he can see your quote, beautiful eyes, unquote, again.”

Alec could feel his brain pulsating. Maybe it wasn’t his brain, but whatever. It must be all that blood rushing up to his face. “Sorry, Clary, I’m getting a headache again. Do you mind leaving for a while? I’d just like to sleep for a bit.”

She looked at him in concern as Izzy quickly rushed over to fuss over him. “Are you okay? Was that too much excitement?”

“I swear, Clary, you’re getting as bad as Jace.”

Jace sniggered. Alec didn’t bother giving him a chance to retort as he blindly swiped at his best friend. “I know what you’re going to say, Jace. Stop.”

“What? How do you even know what I’m going to say?”

Isabelle instantly growled at the couple. “If you’re just going to get him more sick, then get out please. Or do your couple-y things outside. My brother needs rest.” He smiled up at her in gratefulness.

“Get well soon, Alec. You don’t want him to miss you too much.”

Great. Now Izzy was on him too. 

* * *

 

It took him near to a week before Isabelle deemed him healthy enough to work again. He was supposed to be the big brother, not the weak one who couldn’t even take care of himself. His sister worried too much, really.

Handsome Guy usually came on alternate days, and the day Alec returned to work just happened to be the day he came.

This time, the routine was a bit different.

Instead of the standard, “what’s your order today sir?” and the same answer again, the reply was a bit different from usual.

Handsome Guy had replied with, “How are you feeling? Are you better?”

Sometimes, Alec hated himself.

He’d been so surprised he hadn’t been able to give a better answer other than stuttering that he did feel better and thank you for worrying about me, all the while feeling himself flush.

He hated his pale skin. It was so easy to see when he turned red.

What did Handsome Guy think of him now?

Well, not too badly, apparently. He’d told Alec that “I’m glad you’re feeling better,” and then given his order. Which was the same as usual.

Well then.

….

Alec would have liked to speak to him for a bit longer, but seeing how the line was gradually getting longer, he could only watch as the man walked back towards his spot.

He turned his attention to the next customer, smiling awkwardly as he took the next order.

Jace gave him the espresso for the Guy and took over his order-taking duties.

Oh.

Here goes.

Somehow, speaking to the man a bit more than usual and not seeing him for a week made him a lot more nervous as usual, as he approached the man’s table.

This time, the man didn’t even wait for him to put the cup onto the table and looked him straight in the eye.

Alec had never really been able to look him straight in the eye before. He hadn’t noticed before, but the man’s eyes weren’t the same colour. One was yellow, and the other was green. It was beautiful and fascinating.

“Hello,” the man spoke.

Alec almost squeaked as he laid the cup onto the table. “Hi.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better now,” Handsome Guy smiled. “I hope you don’t get sick again. It’s lonely not being able to see you around.”

He’s gorgeous, was the only thing on Alec’s mind now. “Um,” he tried to reply, “Uh.” There it was again. That traitorous blush.

Handsome Guy laughed.

Alec liked the sound. And he looked great, as always, but when Handsome Guy was laughing, he looked more stunning than usual.

Alec was screwed, wasn’t he.

“Yeah,” he whispered, having no idea what he was talking about.

Handsome Guy grinned and ripped a portion of some blank paper from the notes he had. He scribbled something on it and slid it into Alec’s fist. “Call me.”

Alec stood rooted to the spot, stunned for a second before he could fully comprehend what was happening. “Oh,” he had replied blankly. “Thanks. I, uh, I’ll go and um, work now. Good luck with your,” he waved his hands hastily at Handsome Guy’s notes, “stuff. Notes. Um. I hope you enjoy the espresso.” He nodded hastily and half walked, half ran back behind the counter and sat on the floor, his heart beating abnormally quickly.

He tried to calm himself down as much as he could before he shakily unraveled the paper Handsome Guy had stuffed into his hand.

_Magnus._

Underneath it was a phone number, written in an elegant script.

Handsome Guy no longer. Now it was Magnus.

Alec quickly pretended to rub his nose to hide the silly grin on his face.

“Dude! Alec! Work!”

He took a minute to compose himself before he straightened up, punching Jace lightly, and discreetly stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of a sequel, I added a chapter here! Wouldn't make sense without the context, I guess. There's a lot of fluff and I have no idea what I'm doing, but I hope you guys like it! :)

The scrap of paper was now terribly crumpled where Alec had been restlessly folding and unfolding the sides. The middle of the paper, though, was surprisingly in a good state, where Magnus had elegantly scripted his phone number and name.

He really, really wanted to call that number, but…

What if Magnus was just testing him? Trying to see whether this stupid kid he was probably laughing at inside was really going make a fool of himself by calling the number- which might not even be Magnus’ in the first place? What if he ended calling up some psycho? What if Magnus was just playing with him? What if he didn’t actually welcome Alec’s call?

Alec sat by the table blankly while staring at the piece of paper (paper that had actually been touched by Magnus!), wanting yet afraid to actually pick up his phone and call the number.

“Alec! Don’t you have to go to-“ At the sound, Alec quickly shoved the paper underneath a stack of papers that he was supposedly working on, not even sure what he was trying to hide.

 He could hear the sigh from Isabelle as she walked into his room, and he sheepishly smiled as he turned around to look at her.

She wasn’t amused. “Hasn’t it already been a week since your guy last returned to our shop? Haven’t you called him yet?” She lifted the stack of papers and retrieved the paper that Alec had hoped she hadn’t seen him trying to hide.

Well, she had. Alec gave a wry smile as he tried to look away from her disapproving gaze. Isabelle clicked her tongue. “Seriously? It’s been a week, Alec. Not 2 hours, not 7, but an entire week. You just lost us a regular, too.”

Sometimes, Alec wondered who the older sibling was. Isabelle was always so sure of herself when it came to these matters where Alec couldn’t help but keep panicking. “But…” 

“What’s the problem here?” she sighed again.

He hesitated for a moment. “What if Magnus doesn’t actually like me? What if he’s just trying to play with me? What if this is all just a joke to him? I don’t know,” he trailed off and sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Come on, he gave you his number and even asked about you when you were sick. What makes you think he isn’t genuinely concerned? Even if he didn’t, it doesn’t hurt to try, does it? Stop being such a wimp. You’re supposed to be my older brother, aren’t you?”

 Yeah, sometimes Alec wondered whether he should have been the second to be born instead of the first.

“Do I have to do everything for you?” Isabelle exclaimed in exasperation, and Alec looked on in horror as she took his phone. He attempted lunging at it, but Isabelle had anticipated that reaction and taken a step back.

“Don’t-!” Flailing wildly as he tried to retrieve his phone, Isabelle quickly input the number and dialed, putting his phone on speaker mode.

Alec could hear it.

Alec could also hear his soul shattering.

A tiny part of his soul was silently hoping that Magnus would pick up the phone, though.

…

Someone picked up.

A moment’s silence. 

“Hello? May I know who’s on the line?” 

That was definitely Magnus’ voice. Not some weirdo that Alec had expected. Or maybe he hadn’t expected that. Uh. 

“Hello? Ah, this is Magnus, isn’t it? This is Alec’s sister, Isabelle, from Mortal Instruments.”

“Ah, I see. Is there a reason that you’re contacting me? I presume you got my number from Alec, yes?” Magnus’ sounded a little tired but still interested. Was that a good sign…? 

“Yeah, I got it from Alec. Or more like, I came into the room and saw Alec hiding it under his worksheets when I came into my room and took it for myself. I’m really sorry for having such a lame excuse of brother. He should have contacted you ages ago, but now he’s worrying ab-“

Alec quickly clapped a hand over his sister’s mouth, the rest of her words muffled and she finally got the clue to shut up. “Stop it, Izzy!” he hissed. “Haven’t you embarrassed me enough?” 

He quickly took the phone and switched it off speaker mode and breathlessly whispered “hi,” and Izzy took this as her cue to leave. Luckily.

“And I see the evasive man himself is finally here.” Magnus teased, his voice sending nice shivers down his spine.

“Y-yeah.” Alec stuttered, with lack of better things to say, inwardly panicking and unable to think properly. What was he supposed to say?

“So, Alec.” (The way Magnus spoke his name with such relish, right into his ear, gave him a pleasant shiver.) “Were you ever planning on giving me a call? Or were you going to leave my number under that stack of worksheets?” 

Alec blushed. “I-I don’t know? I might have called you sometime soon, or something. I wasn’t going to leave it under the worksheets though, Izzy just happened to come in and I just left it there…”

“Well, if Isabelle hadn’t called me, I’m guessing you wouldn’t have done it yourself at all, or am I wrong?”

“I-I don’t… know? I’m-I’m sorry…” he replied shakily, unsure of where this conversation was going. Did Magnus dislike him now?

“That’s quite alright, Alec,” Magnus sounded like he was smiling a bit for some reason he couldn’t comprehend. “I didn’t mean to come across as mean, I was just hoping you’d call me of your own accord, rather than having your sister call me. Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me for some coffee? Or anything at all that you fancy.”

The gears in Alec’s mind started turning quickly, but the only words that actually made sense to him were “with”, “coffee”, “go out”. Was Magnus trying to take him out on a date? Maybe not in the romantic sense, but a sort of date? Where two people went out alone and drank beverages and ate desserts and talked to each other?

But this was his crush. He wanted to go, of course. But what if he messed everything up with his stupid awkwardness and nerves?

Sometimes Alec wished he had Jace’s suaveness. It would be so much easier and smoother.

“Alec?”

“Ah, yeah, I-I’m still here. I-It would be nice? I think?” Yeah, Alec cringed. I think. Amazing response, Alexander.

“When are you free? Would tomorrow be alright?”

Alec didn’t think he had anything on tomorrow. “Yes.”

“1pm? Outside your café?”

“I can make it.”

“I’ll see you there tomorrow then! It was nice to hear from you today!” Magnus exclaimed cheerily. “Bye!”

Alec hastily replied with a shy “see you” and hung up.

He was going on a date with his crush.

* * *

 Relaying the message that he was going to meet up with Magnus tomorrow (“You’re going on a date with your crush tomorrow! Be glad, Alec! How many people get to do that!” Izzy shrieked, and Alec tried to tell her that it wasn’t a date. It was a meet up, though he did kind of wish it was a date.) seemed to be a terrible idea. Izzy was so excited that she’d ransacked his entire closet and deemed it necessary that they either 1) head to the clothing store, and Alec knew that would mean hours of shopping or 2) ransacking Jace’s closet.

Jace’s closet it was. 

But Alec didn’t think his closet was half bad, though… Simplicity was the key to happiness! Spending hours looking through clothes and hoping it was presentable enough was just a complete waste of time, in Alec’s opinion.

If it were up to him, he’d probably just wear his usual attire and hope there weren’t any visible tears in his shirt or something, but no, it wasn’t up to him at all. Izzy was so excited that she’d literally spent a long time looking through Jace’s clothes and actually had a discussion with Jace over what Alec would look good in.

He was the one going on a d— a meet up, not Izzy! Why was she the one so fixated on his clothes? If anyone should be feeling nervous about his clothes, it should be him, but seeing how he was more worried about how awkward he was going to be during the date…

Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about an outfit now. One thing down. Now to try to be as casual as possible and think up possible conversation topics. 

* * *

 The next morning, Alec was panicking.

 The moment he woke up, he could already imagine Magnus’ look of dismay at how boring Alec was, and how Alec wasn’t the person Magnus had hoped he’d be. It made him want to back out and say that he was sick or something had cropped up, but he really did think it would be nice to be able to talk to his crush.

 At least, that was what a small part of him wanted. The other 95% was telling him it would end up terribly, and all he’d do would be embarrass himself.

 Well, Alec tried to convince himself, once wouldn’t hurt, would it? He’d never get another chance like this for probably the next ten years. Who’d want to date- uh, meet and talk to boring old Alec?

 He was jumpy for the next four hours, panicking for a bit and then smiling at the thought of _Magnus,_ the Handsome Guy was actually going to meet him and they were going to talk and they’d have a meal together and if Alec didn’t manage to ruin this thing, they might actually become friends.

  _Friends_ with the most perfect guy Alec had ever laid his eyes on. It was intimidating and yet an exciting thought.

* * *

 Alec reached their meeting place half an hour early, in case he was late. He didn’t want to ruin Magnus’ impression of him with his lack of punctuality. ( _Blue eyes_ , Magnus called him. Alec blushed at the thought. They weren’t even that pretty, though. What did Magnus like about them?)

 To his surprise, Magnus arrived minutes after, which meant they’d met up around twenty minutes ahead of schedule. It relieved Alec to know that Magnus valued punctuality as he did, but he couldn’t help but wonder why he was so early. Granted, Alec was early, but he hadn’t expected the man to be as early as him…

 As he watched Magnus approach from a distance, Alec couldn’t help the shy and probably very dumb looking grin on his face and bit his lower lip, hopefully hiding his silent enthusiasm. Seeming too excited about this was a good… or bad idea? He didn’t know, but perhaps it’d be best to tone it down. Just in case.

 “Hi,” he smiled up at Magnus, not quite meeting his eyes, and it suddenly dawned on him that this was real. He was really going to spend time with this man and _crapcrap what am I doing what am I supposed to be doing now do I try to say something witty about his being very early?_

 He could _smell_ the cologne on Magnus, and it was incredibly sexy because he hadn’t noticed that before.

 Could he have put it on just for Alec?

 He hoped so, as presumptuous as it might sound.

 Magnus grinned back in greeting, and Alec took the chance to glance over his outfit. It was flashy as ever, with bright neon colours, black nails, spiked up hair and a pair of sunglasses. He looked good.

 “You look good,” he blurted out loud without thinking it through, and blanched at his words. It wasn’t exactly supposed to come out, even though he was thinking it.

 “You look adorable outside your work clothes, Blue Eyes,” Magnus responded, voice low and sexy and blush-inducing as Alec got flustered at the nickname. He was horribly self-conscious of the colour of his eyes now, still not daring to make eye contact with the man.

 “Not really,” he whispered under his breath, and proceeded to continue the conversation, even with his terrible social skills. “So, uh, thanks for inviting me today,” Alec smiled nervously.

 “No problem. Anytime.”

 “Were you planning on going anywhere? Or are we going to just stay here or something? I don’t mind either way, but I was just wondering…”

 “I was thinking we could go into your café, if you don’t mind. I doubt you’ve ever come into this place as a customer, rather than a barista before. Are you up for it?”

 “Uh, sure?”

 Alec didn’t think it was a very good idea, though.

* * *

 “Welcome back, sir! And- oh,” came the too familiar voice, “Hey, Alec! That your boyfriend now?” the redhead teased, laughing at the way Alec scowled at her.

  _Damn it, Clary,_ he mouthed at her, ignoring Magnus’ amused expression.

 That was why he didn’t want to come here. Everyone would probably start teasing his ineptness at socializing and bust all chances he had of actually getting Magnus to like him, even a little. Not that he had a chance at all, but at least a 1% chance was better than nothing.

 “So.” Magnus said, gesturing around. “How about sitting there?” He pointed at his usual seat, which looked extremely cozy at the moment. Alec liked to sit there when the café wasn’t open yet, but mostly because Magnus sat there. Uh. His cheeks flamed at the thought.

 He nodded absently and ignored the catcalls as they made their way to the seats, Magnus sitting across from him.

 “I’m sorry about them,” Alec said, visibly flustered at all that noise Jace and Izzy were making. Clary was probably somewhere inside there, hence the lack of her teasing.

 “It’s fine. Are they always like that, though?” Magnus asked as he settled into his couch comfortably.

 Alec sat up ramrod straight in nervousness, in contrast. “No? It’s just that you’re here today, and you haven’t been here for a while, so… I think they’re excited. Or something. I don’t know?” he offered lamely.

 “Really? Because they referred to me as your boyfriend, and I think that’s probably why. Not that they’ve missed me. Or maybe they have, you never know.” He winked.

 “Y-yeah. Probably.” Alec began to stare at the table. “Oh, I guess we should order something,” he suddenly remembered, hoping this would distract Magnus from that topic.

 “I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend, though. What do you think?” he pressed, and Alec desperately hoped someone would come quickly and take the order, _please._ He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, because this was his crush who he thought was super cool and nice and perhaps he didn’t know the guy well enough, but still, it wasn’t _fair._ To be saying things that made Alec hopeful and want something he shouldn’t be able to have.

 “I, uh, don’t know?” Alec stared at the table and didn’t know what else to do other than blush, even if it was probably a joke that Magnus thought was funny. “Should I go get some food? Coffee?”

 “It’s fine, I’ll go get it. What do you want?” Alec sighed in relief as Magnus dropped the topic and told him his order, and watched him as he went to queue.

 This whole meet up and talking thing didn’t seem to be going well. Magnus was- was intense, for lack of a better word. Straightforward and intense and slightly flirty. Magnus made him nervous. Extremely so.

 His eyes drifted over to the counter, only to see Jace watching him closely and giving him a look, once he realized Alec was watching him. Damn it. Jace and Izzy and Clary… The lot of them were out to embarrass him in front of someone they clearly knew he liked.

 He should have told Magnus he wasn’t comfortable in this place. Maybe somewhere else, where nobody knew them. He wouldn’t have to worry about being judged then.

 Magnus returned after a bit, holding their meal and setting the receipt on the table. Alec quickly grabbed it and mentally calculated the total amount he owed the man, before reaching for his wallet.

 “It’s alright, I’m paying this time.” Alec tried to ignore the hopeful flutter in his stomach as he took note of the ‘this time’. Maybe next time…? Quickly, he shot down that thought. Don’t hope for something that isn’t going to happen.

 “But I don’t want to owe you anything! I’m paying for this-“

 Magnus grabbed his hand while he picked out the bills. “It’s my treat, alright? Take this as a once in a lifetime experience where things are actually free. Please?”

 Hesitating, he stared up at Magnus for a moment, and kept his wallet. “Okay,” he murmured, slightly uncomfortable with how much like a date this felt like. If this was a date. Not that he’d been on one before.

 A date with his crush who he wasn’t close to but wanted to be close to.

 “Tuck in?” Magnus smiled brilliantly as he took off the sunglasses, and suddenly all Alec could see were those gorgeous, different coloured eyes. He quickly dug in, just in case he was caught staring.

 “I’d like to know more about you.” The man suddenly spoke after a few bites in. “The only thing I know about is that you’re gorgeous, have blue eyes, name is Alec, and that you work here. I’d like it if we could be friends. Not just a barista and his customer.”

 “That sounds nice,” Alec nodded, not quite looking him in the eye. “So, uh, my name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec. How about you?”

* * *

 Two and a half hours and four refills of coffee later, Alec was visibly more at ease with Magnus.

 He’d found out that Magnus was studying Literature and History in the university nearby, and that he was actually two years older than Alec. He’d found out Magnus’ favourite colour (or colours, really. He liked anything bright) and that he spent a long time on his hair everyday, which sounded extremely tiresome to Alec.

 They talked about many things, like why Alec wasn’t going to university and working here instead, about his siblings, about bands (not that he listened to a lot of music), about countries they’d like to visit, about movies, and it was safe to say they were _friends_ now.

 Not mere acquaintances, but _friends._ They actually shared similar interests in movies and taste in literature, which they could actually discuss and ridicule. Jace had always been too lazy to delve into the fantastic literary world, and now that he had someone who could understand what he was talking about, it felt amazing.

 What’s more, this was his crush. Which could or could not be a good thing, seeing as it made Magnus seem all the more attractive.

 Later, Magnus suggested that they leave the café and go for a little stroll to walk off the calories (they’d ordered dessert, and Alec was sure he looked dumb as he eagerly ate the lava cake, but whatever. Dessert was god.).

 They didn’t do much except walk around aimlessly, chat a bit more, finding a park bench and enjoying the breeze. It was comfortable with Magnus, even whilst he went red at the flirty commentary Magnus found easy to inject into their conversations.

 The best part of all- it felt nice. Alec was partly stuck on making a good impression, but the more he got to know Magnus, it was easy to make conversation and laugh along and just have fun, as restrained as it was. He couldn’t exactly completely let loose, especially not in front of the guy he liked, right?

 There were so few people who were on his wavelength and could actually talk to him. Sure, there was Jace- but he couldn’t talk to Jace about books. Jace was more about doing physical things like working out, fighting- Alec wasn’t. He liked to read a good book before bed and laze around all the time. Magnus could connect with him about this, as he shared a similar habit.

 All that nervousness and fear and worries he’d had didn’t seem as important, now that he’d actually talked to the man. He was friendly and sure of himself, cocky even, and yet held back when he knew he was getting a bit too much in his flirting (obvious from how uncomfortable Alec would get once in a while, flushing here and there).

 In the end, Alec had to leave at around 6 to make dinner, and Magnus flashed him another one of those gorgeous smiles that made his heart beat a little faster each time.

 “Call me? Or you could text me too?”

 Yeah, Alec knew he was falling fast.

  _Really_ fast.


End file.
